girlmworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Farkle Minkus/@comment-28841371-20160625062150
As a woman in her mid-20's with experience in the dating world and a strong sense of perception, I have to say that I believe Riley and Farkle will be endgame. Here's why: 1. Creator, Michael Jacobs, likes to leave little "Easter Eggs" in GMW. Many of these Easter Eggs are parallels between GMW and BMW. There have been numerous parallels that indicate Riley = Cory and Farkle = Topanga. Others have caught on to these and have created Youtube videos that point out each of them, so go watch them and pay CLOSE attention as you watch the show... 2. There have been a lot of Farkle/Riley scenes with deep conversations around the topic of growth and feelings - you do not see this happening in Lucas/Riley scenes. You can see which "couple" has the strongest relationship. 3. "Grown-up" love is based out of a strong friendship where both people want what's best for each other. Farkle and Riley have both demonstrated this on more occasions than any of the other "ships". 4. Farkle and Riley "get" each other. They can be real with each other without wither of them getting nervous, so they experience more growth in their friendship and relationship than Lucas and Riley can. Also, note how Riley appears to be more frequently authentic with Farkle than with Maya. This may not seem like a big deal, but when it is all said and done, it is. This indicates chemistry and a strong basis for growth in a healthy relationship. 5. "Like forces repel." - This is true, in many cases. Riley and Lucas have a mutual attraction based on commonality but I GUARANTEE you that their relationship will have a "Honeymoon phase", like any, and then they will get bored with each other and decide to just be friends as the relationship is no longer stimulating because they are so similar, they would barely have anything to learn from each other for further growth as individuals. From my experience, two people absolutely need to have noticeable, constant differences to keep the relationship interesting, especially in the world of a young person who is constantly exploring possibilities - Farkle and Riley meet this criteria. Differences are also good as they help each party in the relationship evolve into better versions of themselves - THAT is the most healthy, best reason to be in a relationship with someone. Consider the song "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake - I believe it perfectly fits what Riley and Farkle's relationship could be, in the future. On this note, I can also see Farkle and Smackle's relationship fade for the same reason Lucas and Riley's could, which brings me to my next point... 6. This may sound more terrible than it actually is, but Farkle is primarily dating Smackle because she has feelings for him. I know, firsthand, that when you are very young, and you date someone for this reason, the relationship could definitely fizzle out. Farkle is a science-minded guy with a desire to find out what "Love" is all about, so he may view this as an experiment - I guarantee you, most people have dated someone because they showed interest in them, first, but that should not be the catalyst of a relationship. Farkle originally had "feelings" for Riley and Maya, but they never reciprocated, so the "logical" choice on Farkle's part was made based on thoughts in his mind that may have sounded like, "Well, they are both pushing me to be with Smackle, so that indeicates that there's no chance with them...I might as well give Smackle a shot..." Then, the two of them bonded over intellect and an Asperger's Syndrome diagnosis, so yes, they made a connection which sparked a relationship, however in the "long game" a relationship is much more than that, just like in Riley and Lucas's case, a relationship is much more than mutual attraction and common interests. That is the middle school/high school criteria. The list of criteria for a suitable relationship only gets longer, as you grow up. It goes from, "They have to be SUPER attractive and we have to like the same things!" to "Yes, we have to have mutual attraction, but they also have to be someone who I can have stimulating conversations with. Not only that, but I'm pretty wild, so I need someone to balance me out and bring me back down to earth when I need to be grounded. I also recognize that similar values are important, to me, but there can be certain exceptions as long as we respect each other. Also, they need to have my best interest at heart yet allow me to keep my autonomy and to make my own decisions and believe what I believe - they need to *get* me enough to know when they need to step back or come around, and I realize that takes time to develop...etc..." <--- You see what I mean? 7. I am VERY certain that Farkle still has feelings for Riley, but although he can feel them there, he is absolutely clueless that they could potentially be romantic feelings. From what I've seen, he's putting more energy into Riley through the whole "Triangle" situation. Even on New Years Eve, his focus seemed to drift from Smackle onto Riley and the Triangle. He seemed concerned about the dynamic of the friendship changing between everyone, but he's more concerned about Riley's feelings about this. There is no pettiness in his modus operandi. He knows she has feelings for Lucas, and he is unaware of his feelings for her as Smackle (I'm sorry to say it) is a distraction (it's true). He deeply cares about her, though, and wants her to be happy - THAT is another aspect of selfless love that many people don't realize is important for a healthy relationship. 8. This isn't as much a point as it is a prediction, based on how the flow of BMW went, as I grew up watching that show... Riley will date Lucas. Riley may date some other guys. Farkle may date other girls after Smackle to distract himself from his growing feelings for Riley. Riley may get hurt by someone in a way that is unfathomable to herself and the group and it will shake her to her core and make her lose much of her hope and optimism about the nature of people, but mark my words, Farkle will be there to pick up the pieces and Maya and Lucas (if post-relationship isn't awkward) will be on guard, for her - I believe this could happen later in high school or in college. This moment will be pivotal and a shift in Riley's perspective on her ideal partner will happen. Through her healing within the months after this incident, Riley will begin to see how Farkle has always been there for her through everything and that he has always been on her team and, by that point, Farkle will long since have recognized that he is REALLY in love with Riley (not the "Puppy Love" of his youth) but he won't reveal his feelings until he knows FOR SURE that he has a chance with her, as he will always be a "logic-minded" guy and will not so quickly act on a feeling as deep as real love. This will happen. Mark my words.